


Baking and Other Heart Afflictions

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, M/M, Oh and it's fluffy, What more do we need?, Yayy!, and pining, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: "Not a too dull Saturday afternoon after all. How could it possibly be, with Sirius Black?"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Baking and Other Heart Afflictions

Remus Lupin was having a heart attack.

More specifically, Sirius Black was making Remus Lupin have a heart attack.

It felt like he was having a heart attack, at least. He would’ve scolded himself for being overly dramatic, but he felt justified. He had spent all the stupidly dull Saturday afternoon with Sirius, the cause of his troubles, baking a cake for Marlene’s 16th birthday.

Which, when Sirius proposed the idea that Remus help him the day before, seemed harmless enough.

But, no no no no. This was Sirius Black. Nothing having the slightest relation to Sirius Black was harmless. Ever.

Remus did, honest to Merlin, think nothing much of it. The whole prospect seemed fun enough, and he had nothing better to do; he knew that Sirius knew he didn’t know how to bake, so, it would have meant spending that stupidly dull Saturday afternoon in the kitchens with one of his best friends, watching the aforementioned best friend struggle while navigating how to make a cake.

(At least that was what Remus remembered doing when He and Hope used to bake together when he was younger. The whole thing came as naturally to Hope as it didn’t to Remus; He hated baking.)

But, nay, how foolish Remus was.

Because, that was Sirius black, whom Remus had never known to be bad at anything. Why would he be bad at baking?

Sirius was, as of then, mixing the dry ingredients with the wet ones in a much too small bowl. He was getting flour and sugar and whatever else powder-y substance all over the counter he was working on. There was flour on his cheek, and forearm from when he rolled up his flannel sleeve earlier. (Which was utterly stupid. Since when did Sirius even start wearing blue plaid flannels? And why did Sirius dressing so casually make Remus feel like he couldn’t breathe? How did that make sense?) Sirius was humming softly, and sunlight was pouring into the Hogwarts Kitchen from the too big window, making Sirius in-a-bun-so-it-wouldn’t-get-in-the-cake hair actually glow, and, really, when did Remus’ life become such a cliche?

“Hey, Rem,” Sirius started abruptly, stopping his humming and cutting Remus’ train of thought, “can you check on the oven? The cake should be done.”

“Eh–sure,” Remus said, forgetting that ‘they’ were working on the second cake already. Remus didn’t even remember Sirius putting the cake in the oven, much less that it was apparently done. He got up from where he was sitting and headed toward the oven, or ovens, more specifically. The oven in the Hogwarts kitchen was composed of twelve square ones, three a row four a column, covering an entire brick wall. The first time Remus and Peter stumbled upon the Hogwarts kitchen, they were in actual awe, open-mouthed and glossy-eyed. They were offered chocolate cakes, which they took after thanking the house elves, and practically ran back to their dorm to tell James and Sirius. Ever since then, the kitchen was definitely among the best five places in Hogwarts. Remus loved it.

Remus opened the oven with the cake and stared at it. It had risen like it was supposed to do (which would definitely not have happened had Remus been in charge), and it smelt rather nice. Remus stared some more. “How do we know if it’s done, again?”

Sirius looked up from where he was pouring the batter into a pan, and he raised an eyebrow, smiling. “Really?”

“Whatever, Sirius,” Remus said, closing the oven. “Let your cake burn.”

“No!” Sirius exclaimed, chuckling. “Put a fork in, see if anything comes upon it.”

Remus glared half-heartedly at Sirius, before doing just what Sirius said. The cake was done, and Remus took it out and put it on the counter right next to where Sirius was scraping any leftover batter from the mixing bowl to the pan. Once he was satisfied, he put the bowl in the sink behind him, and almost hit Remus’ face with the spatula.

“Want any?” He asked.

“You aren’t supposed to eat that. Raw eggs and all.”

“Well, screw you, Lupin,” Sirius put the spoon in his mouth. “Don’t tell me how to live my life.”

Remus stared blankly at Sirius. “Don’t come to me when you are dying of salmonella later, then.”

“You don’t get whatever that is from–”

“Yes. Yes, you do.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. He turned his attention toward the cake that Remus just took out and frowned. “That’s not done.”

“Eh, yeah it is,” Remus said, putting the fork in the cake just to prove a point. “See? No residue–” Except there was just that. Residue of underbaked cake batter stuck to the fork. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. “That was– well, it was cooked.”

Sirius was biting his lower lip, obviously trying not to laugh. “Ah, yes, Happens to the best of us, that. When something changes its mind about being cooked and–”

“Shut up!” Remus said, laughing despite himself. He licked the fork, and he had to admit, it was delicious.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to do that.”

_ “Shut up, _ ” Remus said, taking another bite from the dewy cake. “This is different, half-cooked is not the same as raw.”

“Uh-huh, sure, Remus,” Sirius said, shaking his head. “Any compliments to the chef?”

“It tastes like utter shit, chef,” Remus said, mouth full. “Might wanna double the efforts next time.”

Sirius laughed. “Well, way to break a man’s heart, Rem.” Sirius shuffled around the kitchen before calling out “Winky!” and the House-elf appeared.

“Can you tell me where the frosting is, please?”

“Winky can definitely do that, Mr. Black sir!” Winky said, and proceeded to take out a considerable amount of different-colored frosting, and put it right in front of Remus. “Anything else Winky can be of assistance in?”

“Thank you, Winky dear. That’s all”

Winky did a kind of salute and was gone, just like that. Remus would’ve thanked her had he not actually been drowning in half-cooked chocolate cake.

“Stop!” Sirius said. He took the fork from Remus and put it in the sink. He also took the pan full of batter(the raw one) and put in in the oven. After he checked on something in the oven, he sat right next to Remus.

“That was unnecessary,” Remus said, looking at the half-eaten, half-baked cake in front of him. “I was eating with that, you know.”

“I know,” Sirius said, putting bright orange frosting in a cut plastic bag. “You can finish that after I practice my frosting.”

“Practice your– that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“What! I never get it right on the first try. I always make tiny letters and huge ones and it looks like a child was in charge of the frosting. I need to fit ‘Happy Birthday, Bitch’ on a relatively small cake and I don’t know if it’s all gonna fit…”

“I can’t imagine the kind of stress your under, Sirius love. Are you sure you’re gonna make it?”

Sirius had already started with the writing, and he didn’t look up. He bit his lip again and a dimple showed, just the one, on his left cheek. “Go screw yourself, asshole.”

Sirius focusing on something, anything really, was unfair. Sirius baking was unfair. Sirius looking drop-dead gorgeous while frosting a cake was, you guessed it, fucking unfair. His eyes were almost shut because he was squinting. His hands were steadily drawing on the letters with actual perfect handwriting, and his tongue kept licking his upper lip, almost unconsciously.

The universe was cruel.

Or not. Maybe not completely. Remus was glad that it was him Sirius asked to help (or be of emotional support, at least. Not actually help, because he really did do nothing.) not James, not Peter, and that made Remus’ heart skip-a-beat-flutter, like in all the teeth-decayingly sweet poetry Remus adored. Remus loved that Sirius loved him, even if it wasn’t in the same way He himself loved Sirius. Sirius loved a lot of things; he loved Quidditch and flying and being the center of attention and making his mother want to rip her hair out. He also loved Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas. Sirius loved his brother Regulus; he loved Hogsmeade and Spring and his head of house and leather jackets. Sirius, of course of course, loved Remus. Loved him in the way he did James and Peter.

And Remus was grateful, but he couldn’t help wanting more. He was aware that made him selfish, but how can you really be judged for what you want?

Sirius cleared his throat, and Remus was brought back to reality. Sirius was showing him the cake, half-eaten but with words on it, reading “Happy Birthday, love you bitch!!”, with Sirius ever true to his word. There were tiny (perfect) balloons drawn all over the cake in all sorts of colored frosting. It was really pretty.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Remus said, shrugging, and Sirius pinched him. Remus laughed. “You know that it’s pretty, Sirius.”

Sirius looked down on the cake and smiled proudly (and Remus could feel warmth spreading through his chest. Disgusting). “Hell yes it’s pretty, Moony. Just wait ‘til you see the real deal.”

“Oh, yes. Prodigy Sirius Black. Hand me a fork, will you?”

Sirius laughed, handing Remus a fork and getting one for himself.

Not a too dull Saturday afternoon after all. How could it possibly be, with Sirius Black?

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius knowing how to bake is just aaaa, too much. *Heart eyes* x100.  
I hope this was enjoyable! Come find me on [tumblr](https://livelovelupin.tumblr.com/)  
xx


End file.
